To where I belong
by rokeat
Summary: A month after Jack left away, Will is feeling very lonely, and every day he dreams about the famous pirate coming to get him... but scaping is not that easy when Will's hurt and he and Jack are about to be hanged, is it? (JackWill, mentioned WillElizabeth
1. Waiting for the day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters. Disney owns Pirates of the Caribbean completely.  

Summary: A month after Jack left away, Will is feeling very lonely, and every day he dreams about the famous pirate coming to get him. Until that moment arrives (Jack/Will slash)

That's my first PofC fanfic... so be patient... and oh, by the way, I'm not a natural English-speaker, so I hope you'll forgive me for my mistakes!

Maybe this chapter will be a bit boring (and quite short) but it's needed to the story. I promise a lot more action on the next ones. Thank you, and have fun!!

-----------------------------------------------

It was a extremely clear day. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and its blue was so intense that it would have hurt Will's eyes if it hadn't been so beautiful. But Will was not thinking of beauty. His thoughts were only filled with sadness. And loneliness.

         It was only a month ago that he had returned to Port Royal after rescuing Elizabeth. His dear Elizabeth. Or at least that's what he has always thought before meeting the famous Captain Sparrow. A pirate. And the best of them.

         Until one month ago, he had always hated pirates. If he thought it through, he really had no reason, but hating pirates was the correct thing to do. Everybody hated pirates. And he wanted to be part of everybody. 

         He had always been alone, ever since his mother died and he was sent to his father. Only he never arrived to his father, and ended up in Port Royal living with a blacksmith who hardly gave signs of knowing of his existence. He had always been a good boy, well-mannered, hard-worker and nice, so nobody had a problem with him. But nobody loved him neither. He had had only a friend in all his life, and that would be Elizabeth, the only one who had adressed him for something other than his work in the smithy.

         But all that had changed when his adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow began. Although hating him at first – not for anything more than his being a pirate-, they had soon become something as friends: they had laughed, they had drunk together, and both had even risk their own lifes to safe the other one's. Will would never forget Jack's last words to him before going away. 'Will' he had said, 'nice hat'. Maybe that words would have not meant anything special for anybody, but Will had seen through them, and through Jack's eyes: he was very glad he had known him, would miss him a lot and hoped someday they would reunite again. Will hoped Jack would come back one day and take him away, to live new adventures and... well... to feel alive.

         So every afternoon, just as he closed the smithy, Will would go to the dock and just look at the horizon, as if by looking intensely he could make Jack and his crew come back. But every day he would leave the dock and hope at least he would dream about the open sea.

         But that day, just as he was turning to go home again, he thoutgh he saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned his eyes to the open sea again and there it was. It was the Black Pearl! There was no doubt about it, as the Black Pearl was the only ship of the world with black sails. Maybe his time had come. Maybe Jack had come back to get him.

-----------------------------------------------

---- Ok, so that's it for now. I hoped you liked it, and like I said, I promise a lot more of action and adventures on next chapters. Oh, by the way, I would need to know someone's interested in the story (it would make no sense to continue it if no one's interested), so please, review!!!! Anf i you didn't like it, please, tell me all the same!!


	2. When the moment comes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters. Disney owns Pirates of the Caribbean completely.  
  
Summary: A month after Jack left away, Will is feeling very lonely, and every day he dreams about the famous pirate coming to get him. Until that moment arrives (Jack/Will, mentioned Will/Elizabeth). CHAPTER 2: Jack finally arrives to Port Royal... and to Will.  
  
Well, here's my second chapter. Enjoy it!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
If he looked really far, he could already see Port Royal in the distance, the day was so clear. He smiled. In a very little time he would be in land, in the land of the most incredible person he had ever known. As happy as he had been this past month, having scaped from the hanging and recuperated the Pearl and all, something had been missing for sure. And that was the presence of a certain young blacksmith who in a few days had become very important to him and, by far, the best first mate he had ever had.  
  
As the Pearl drew closer to the dock, Jack saw a figure scanning the horizon, as if it was looking for something. They were still pretty far, but he couldn't help but smile as he realised it was Will. His beloved Will had come to his encounter. But wait a minute: how could he know they were arriving just at that moment, just that day? Could it be that he had been waiting for him every day all this time? Jack knew that, besides his true hate for pirates at the beginning, the boy had come to care for him. Maybe a lot. But that didn't mean he would miss him.  
  
Anticipation was getting to Jack as his ship appoached more and more to Port Royal. Will, who was completely positive now that it was the Black Pearl, was frantically waving at him. Jack's smile broadened considerably at Will, looking like a small child who is expecting some gift. Jack knew it wasn't the most intelligent thing to do to bring his boat to the dock, as recognisable as it was, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't wait to take Will in his arms and forget that month they had been apart.  
  
'Jack! Jack!' Will shouted from land. It was evident now that he had been waiting for him. Jack almost answered him, but then thought of his reputation with the crew, and thought better of it. By now he knew that everyone of them had noticed how... how could he say it... how fond was of the boy, but he was not shouting to him all the way until they arrived.  
  
When the ship arrived to the dock there was no time for Jack to get off, as Will jumped in and through himself in Jack's arms, almost knocking him to the floor. Jack laughed to himself and wrapped his arms affectionaly around the younger man, as he realised how much he had missed him. And Will was holding him so tight that he had no doubt he had missed him just as much. Finally, when Will released him a bit, Jack broke the embrace, but still hold Will at arms' length, so he could examine him throughly.  
  
'Well, well, so here's young William! Tell me, my friend, how are you?'  
  
'Well, it looks like not as much as you, but I'm fine.'  
  
The truth was that Jack looked wonderful, at least at Will's eyes. His tanned skin, his big brown eyes... it was as if nothing had changed in the past month. But it was quite the contrary for Jack: Will had changed considerably, as he had big dark circles under his beautiful eyes and he seemed to have lost a considerable amount of weight. Even his look wasn't the same, as he seemed to have lost its spark. Had he been ill o simply he was not made for a land life anymore, after all?  
  
'You don't look "fine" to me' Jack couldn't help trying to know the reasons for Will's bad looks. 'Look at you, you are so skinny! Have you lost weight since last time we met?'  
  
'I don't know, maybe a bit.'  
  
'Well, I see your bonnie lass has not been taking good care of you... That will have to change.'  
  
'What do you mean by that?' Will asked, hoping against hope it was what he was thinking.  
  
'I mean that I've come back to get you, if that's what you want.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
---- Ok, here it is. I hope you liked it! By the way,  
  
Slash flamer: I already told you what I thought on my e-mail, so... nothing more.  
  
Krissy: thank you very much!! I wanted to answer you, but I couldn't find your address!! Anyway, I don't think there will be anymore of Elizabeth now (or maybe yes, she could turn on a bad bad character for them in the future, who knows!). And oh, by the way, I'm from Spain (is my English that bad?). Well, you know, if you want me to write to you, give me your address or sent me and e-mail, ok? Thanks a lot!  
  
Captain Drew: I agree with you, this plot has been very used before. I hope I'll be able to make a story with that as a beginning, not the center (if you know what I mean...). I hope I don't disappoint you! Thank you very much for your review!  
  
Sweet Stephy: Thank you very much! I love yhour entusiasm in my story, so don't worry, I'll try to update soon and I hope it will be as good as you expect. Thank you very much!!  
  
And for all the people who read my story (now that it has two chapters!!), please, enjoy it and review!!! 


	3. Almost

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters. Disney owns Pirates of the Caribbean completely.  
  
Summary: A month after Jack left away, Will is feeling very lonely, and every day he dreams about the famous pirate coming to get him. Until that moment arrives (Jack/Will, mentioned Will/Elizabeth). CHAPTER 3: Will agrees to go with Jack. After he tells Elizabeth, Norrington's men discoveres them just as they were ready to leave,  
  
Well, well, well, if it isn't a third chapter!! -----------------------------------  
  
'What' Will had been waiting for this for what seemed like an eternity, but now that it was happening he couldn't believe his ears. 'You've come to get me?'  
  
Jack smiled, but not his usual broad, funny smile that seemed to tell that he didn't care about anything. This one was full of affection, and Will could almost say of happiness. Was Jack really that happy seeing him? But immediately Jack's smile broadened again, in that funny way, he coughed slightly and tried to regain his composure.  
  
'Well, not exactly... I came to Port Royal to get some supplies – especially rum – and I thought I could call on you... to see how you were doing...'  
  
'And you thought Port Royal was the best place to get supplies, as no one here knows you or your ship, didn't you?' Will could see Jack was only pretending, but he couldn't help teasing him, for he found it very funny how Jack always acted the tough guy and didn't show his emotions.  
  
'Well, that's true but... I thougth maybe your pirate's blood had come to the surface finally and you would be freting to return to the sea and... well, you weren't a bad pirate after all... and I owe it to your father!'  
  
'Yeah, of course, that will be the reason!'  
  
'Boy, you shoudn't treat Captain Jack Sparrow as a liar!'  
  
'I should if Jack Sparrow...'  
  
'Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!'  
  
Will couldn't help but smile at this.  
  
'Of course, I'm sorry, Captain. Well, it doesn't matter now. Do you really want me to form part of your crew?'  
  
'Yeah, if that's what you want...'  
  
'It is. Will you give me just a second to pack my things and...?'  
  
Will's excitement left him inmediately and his sudden seriousness worried even Jack. How had Will wished for this, day after day, without thinking about the consequences? What about Elizabeth? He had come to the conclusion he wasn't in love with her after all, although he loved her very much, more in a brother-sister way. She had been his only friend, the only person who had talked to him besides business' matters. He had no doubt that leaving with Jack was what he wanted to do, but he didn't want to hurt Elizabeth.  
  
'Will' Jack got him out of his thoughts. 'Is there something wrong?'  
  
'Elizabeth...'  
  
'Oh... of course, your bonnie lass. I must assume you are married?'  
  
'No, no, we haven't gotten married yet.'  
  
'Yet?'  
  
'Well, we are suposed to marry in a month...' Will closed his eyes and brought his hands to his head.  
  
'You don't look to happy about that, if you want to know my opinion.'  
  
'I'm not. I've realised I don't love Elizabeth, well, not in a romantic way. But I don't want to hurt her.'  
  
'My dear William' As he said this, Jack took that position he always took when philosophising about life: he put his hand in Will's shoulder, he leaned back and looked at thim straight in the eye, pointing him with one finger. 'You will hurt her and yourself much more if you marry her. You are a pirate, and there's nothing you can do about it, savvy?'  
  
'But, Jack...'  
  
'There are no 'buts' about it! Sooner or later you will not be able to stand it anymore and you'll have to leave. You better do it now, while there isn't a lot of little Turners running around and Elizabeth can find another man.'  
  
'I suppose you are right... but I'm gonna break her heart...'  
  
'If you want to come with me you'll have to...'  
  
'Ok, I'm going to talk to her right now. Will you wait for me here?'  
  
'Yeah, I'll go buy some rum and then we will wait here. But don't be too long... we shouldn't be here, you know.'  
  
'Ok'  
  
Will left the dock and went to the smithy – for the last time, he hoped -, to gather a few of his things, and hoping Elizabeth would be there, waiting for him, as most of the evenings. Although excited and extremely happy for the new life that it was about to begin, he felt an enormous weight on his shoulders as he thought of poor Elizabeth.  
  
As he entered to his smithy, he noticed there was a small suitcase next to the door. He look to his front, and there was Elizabeth, looking at him. She was not crying, but her sadness was evident in her eyes. Will didn't know what to say, that surprised he was, so he just stood there trying to find the words to ask her what was happening. Finally it was Elizabeth who started.  
  
'I saw the Black Peals as I was coming here.'  
  
'Elizabeth, I...'  
  
'No, Will, don't worry. I knew this was going to happen one day or the other. I knew Jack would come to get you, and that you would go with him.'  
  
'But Elizabeth, I love you...'  
  
'I know. And I love you too. That's why I have to let you go. You haven't been your usual self since we returned, and you wouldn't be anymore if you stayed here. That's why I have to let you go.'  
  
There were some tears in Elizabeth's eyes that threatened to slip down her face as she talked to her loved one maybe for the last time. At that Will couldn't help it anymore, and went to her, and embraced her with all his might. Will cried with her, and both remained in their last embrace for some time, until he could find his voice.  
  
'Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen... You are so good to me... I want you to be happy.'  
  
'I will be, and you will to. I juts want to ask you something.'  
  
'Anything.'  
  
'Please, don't ever come back if you don't mean to stay. It would be too hard to lose you again.'  
  
'Then... we will never see each other again?'  
  
'It's better this way...'  
  
'If that's what you want... but I'll miss you.'  
  
'Same here. Goodbye, Will Turner.'  
  
'Goodbye, Elizabeth'  
  
And with that, Will left the smithy without looking back, as it would make it so much harder to see Elizabeth's tears again. He would never come back to Elizabeth, to the smithy, to Port Royal. As sad and guilty he felt for Elizabeth, he would not miss any of this, as he had never felt Port Royal as home or its people as his family.  
  
When he returned to the dock, there was Jack, waiting for him. He was standing next to the ship, with a bottle of rum in his hand. Jack immediately saw some tears in Will's cheeks that he hadn't bothered to hide. Jack felt very sorry for him, but didn't make any comment about it feeling it would embarrass the young man.  
  
'Well?'  
  
'I'm ready, let's go.'  
  
'Wait there, Sparrow!'  
  
It was commodore Norrington. Someone may had seen Jack or the ship and had alerted him. He was running towards them with a bunch of soldiers. But Jack had never been the waiting kind. He immediately ran towards the Pearl, thinking of maybe getting the ship to move with them aboard before the commodore could make it to the dock. The truth was that Jack Sparrow was a fast man, and it would be difficult for anyone to get him on foot. So he ran for his life, and he was aboard his ship before the commodore was even near them.  
  
Will was a whole different story. He was still not a pirate, and he was not used to this kind of situation. When he saw that Jack has started running he followed him as fast as he could. He was not as fast as the older man, but it was making a good time. Until there was a shot. Will immediately felt a hot pain on his shoulder that made him fall to the floor. He tried to stand up, but there were no forces left on him. Instead, he crawled towards the ship's gangway and almost made it, until one of the soldiers grabbed his injured shoulder. Will couldn't help but scream and fall definitely to the floor.  
  
It was Will's scream what made Jack turn around. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Will lying in the floor, bleeding, and with a soldier aiming at him. Immediately Norrington, arriving at that moment, took advantage of the situation, and decided to blackmail Jack with what he sensed was the only thing Jack would care about enough to stay.  
  
'Sparrow! We have your friend. If you want to leave, do so, but young Turner here will be executed in the morning for helping you scape. If he doesn't die before dawn, of course.'  
  
Jack didn't give a second thought. He looked at his crew with sorrowful eyes, as if asking them to forgive him for giving up for the first time in his life and pleading them to understand. They were startled, afraid of what was going to happen, but none of them was angry at Jack, as they all knew what Jack really felt about the boy.  
  
'Ok, I'm giving myself up, but you have let me take care of him.'  
  
'He's all yours, but you are carrying him.'  
  
Jack gave a look of pure hatred to the commodore and kneeled next to Will, to see how he was. Will had his eyes closed, but was not unconcious. It was evident, althought, that he was in a lot of pain. Jack could'nt hep caressing the boy's face, and at the loving touch Will opened his eyes and Jack could only see sorrow and guilt in them.  
  
'I'm sorry, Jack.'  
  
----------------------------------- ---- Ok, I finished! This one's considerably longer, isn't it? I hope you liked it!! By the way,  
  
WarriorPiratess-Baby: yeah, I know my chapters are very short (the ones of my Harry Potter's fanfic are so much longer) but as I don't have much time to write, I prefer to make them shorter so I can update more frequently. At least this one is a bit longer, isn't it? I agree with you, J/W stories are my favourite too! I hope I didn't deceive you with that new chapter. Thank you so much!  
  
Captain Drew: Well, I hope it's getting interesting to you now, 'cause here is where the plot really starts (the first two chapters are more like a prologue, so you could see both character's point of view). Thank you for your observation, it gave me a lot to think, I'll try to keep Jack in character! You are helping me a lot with your reviews, so thank you very very much!!  
  
And for the rest of you... enjoy it and review, please (you see, I'll answer each of you personally). 


	4. Waiting, regreating and feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters. Disney owns Pirates of the Caribbean completely.  
  
Summary: A month after Jack left away, Will is feeling very lonely, and every day he dreams about the famous pirate coming to get him to the open sea again. Until that moment arrives (Jack/Will, mentioned Will/Elizabeth). CHAPTER 4: Jack and Will are lead to the jail, where Jack thinks how he feels about the whole thing...  
  
Well, I didn't think I'd arrive to chapter 4, but here it is!! Enjoy it!!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Jack could see new tears in Will's eyes as he looked at him, worried sick about his rapidly deteriorating condition. It was evident that, although he had no reason to, the boy was feeling guilty about their failed attempt of scaping.  
  
'Don't worry, lad, it's not your fault. Now, I need you to help me. Can you stand up?'  
  
The last thing Will felt like doing was moving. Since he was in so much pain, he really wasn't aware of what was happening around him. He felt colder every minute as his fever climbed, and he was starting to lose his senses. He hadn't really understood what Jack had told him, so he just remained still in the floor, trembling, the only sign of conciousness in him the strong grip he kept on Jack's arms. The Captain, seeing no response on the young man, threw Will's arm around his own shoulder as he held him by his waist, and helped him stand. Although he knew the boy didn't understand him, Jack couldn't help but talking to him, in a humorous way, just in case he could offer some comfort and normality to his loved one.  
  
'Will, come on, we have to move, the gallows are on the town, we don't want to be late!'  
  
Will didn't hear a single word Jack was saying, but as he felt himself standing up, and someone pulling of him to walk, he began moving his feet in a slow process, more dragging them than really walking but moving, nontheless. They worked like this for like two minutes, but soon the effort was too much for Will. His legs began to give away and if it hadn't been for Jack holding on him he would had felt to the floor again.  
  
The Commodore was not really enjoying the situation. As much as it was his debt to hang these two men, as they were pirates (well, Sparrow was a pirate, but hadn't Turner meant to go with him?), he couldn't help but feeling sorry, as he could not forget that one month ago they had rescued Elizabeth. It didn't matter that she finally had chosen Will, as Norrington really loved her and only wanted her happiness and security. But he had let them go away with it once, to do it again would mean losing the respect of his men and, of course, breaking the law. But the law didn't say anything about how to treat the prisoners, so he turned and grabbed Will's free arm and put it around his own shoulder. After all, he had known him since he was just a kid, and he hadn't meant to get him hurt, as his only target was Sparrow.  
  
As soon as Jack felt Will pulled up again he looked up just to meet Commodore's eyes looking at him. As much as he hated that man at that moment, he couldn't help but feeling grateful for his help with the boy, so he just said 'thanks' almost under his breath. The Commodore just nodded at him.  
  
Soon the grup of soldiers and the two arrested men arrived to the jailcells. The regular thing to do, as there were no more prisoners at the moment, would have been to put them in separate cells, but it was evident that Will needed some tending and as they had no intention of sending for any doctor at least they would let Jack take care of the boy. After all, those were their last hours, so the Commodore thought he would give them this as their last wish.  
  
When all the soldiers left, leaving the pirates locked in their cell, Jack immediately went to Will, who had been left lying on a little cot, completely unconcious now after the big effort of walking to the jail. Jack directed his hand towards Will's front, and was not happy nor surprised to feel it burning hot from the fever. He looked around the cell and saw they had been left some water, so he took a handkerchief out of his pocket, wet it and put it on Will's front as a compress.  
  
'I'm sorry, luv' Jack whispered, as he looked at Will's unconcious face. 'Things were not supposed to be like this.'  
  
Guilt was something Jack was not very used to feel, as if he would have let this emotion take control of him more often, he would have never been able to be such a great pirate. Not even any pirate. But now, as he looked at Will's young features flushing with fever, he couldn't avoid the feeling anymore. After all, it was only his fault that Will was facing death, either to his injuries or to the gallows. If he hadn't come to get him... or if at least he hadn't come with the Pearl to the very port... he had known the big risk he was taking, but anticipation for seeing Will again had made him reject the idea of delaying it to search some other boat. Now he realised how stupid he had been. Now that it was too late. For him. And what was more important: to Will.  
  
If at least the lad would come back from his unconciousness... he could talk to him and tell him how sorry he was... and how much he needed him... how he really felt about him... and that his only relieve was that at least Will would be the only one with whom he was going to spend his last hours... if he could at least tell him all that... But maybe it was better this way, for if Will had been awake, Jack probably wouldn't have dared telling him anything anyhow and it would have made it all much more difficult.  
  
It was funny how, in spite of their terrible situation, he couldn't help but noticing how beautiful Will was. He was so young, so innocent... what it hurt Jack the most was how near they had come to scape... it was just too cruel to have one's dream so near and then lose it. Sensing, for the first time that he could remember, some tears threatening to trickle down his cheeks, he took Will's good hand firmly between both his own, rested his own body on the wall and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would make him scape from this emotional torture at least for a while.  
  
Next time he opened his eyes sunlight was entering throught a window in the staircase, ironically projecting the bars' shadows on Will's face, as if he was meant to be a prisoner forever, for when he finally had meant to be free, his wings had been cut. Jack checked the boy's front, and he was appalled to see that his fever was even higher, if possible, and he was still unconcious.  
  
Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anthing more as he heard some footsteps going down the stairs and the Comoddore arrived.  
  
'Ok, Sparrow, your time has come.'  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
---- Ok, so did you like it? Please, tell me your opinion so I know if it's worth it to go on! Like always,  
  
Erin: Well, I hope you'll feel comfortable with this... unique situation and eventually will like it. I hope to hear from you again and tell me what do you think when there're more chapters!  
  
Captain Drew: As always... thanks a lot!! I agree with you, Norrington is not bad, he just does what he thinks he must. Maybe my Jack is a little ot of character now... but it's how I think he would be if he would really love someone. We'll have to wait to the second part of the film to see how he is now that he has friends! Thanks a lot for spending your time reviewing my work, I hope I didn't deceive you. Thank you!  
  
And to the rest... please review! I need to know if you are finding it interesting enough to go on! 


	5. As long as there's life, there's hope

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters. Disney owns Pirates of the Caribbean completely.  
  
Summary: A month after Jack left away, Will is feeling very lonely, and every day he dreams about the famous pirate coming to get him to the open sea again. Until that moment arrives. CHAPTER 5: Looks like Jack's time has arrived, but maybe not everything is over. Maybe Will can do something...  
  
Oh my God, it has been so long since I last updated. Sorry!!!!!!! It's just that I've been terribly terribly busy, I swear. But today I received a new review that encouraged me to go on, so here it is!! Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to present chapter number 5!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
'My time' Jack thought to himself, as he stood up to follow the Commodore, already opening the lock. 'But what about Will's?'  
  
The Commodore seemed to read this thoughts as he looked at him.  
  
'Don't worry, we are not hanging the boy for now... he will probably die sometime today anyway. So keep going, Sparrow. I think this time will be the definitive one.'  
  
Jack couldn't form any words as he was led away from his love, looking at him intensely, trying to memorise every one of his features, so he would picture him as exactly as possible in his mind at the moment he died, as he was the only good thing that have been left to him. Finally he turned toward the staircase, and the two soldiers accompanied him all the way up.  
  
The Commodore, however, took a moment before following them. He looked at Will intently. He saw his flushed face, burning with fever. He saw his hair, all wet from the sweat. He saw his incipient beard. My God, he thought, he is so young he almost doesn't have any beard. And so much suffering in such a short life... the Commodore, been as close to the Governor's life as he was, knew all about Will's arrive to Port Royal, his life as a too young apprentice for Mr. Brown, his absence of a real childhood. Will's life had been miserable enough, he didn't deserve to die this way. But there was really nothing Norrington could do.  
  
'I'm sorry, Turner' he said, although he knew Will could not hear him, and turned to follow the other guards.  
  
Everything was ready in front of the jail for the hanging, and the atmosphere was as festive as the last time. There were a lot of soldiers waiting to act in case Jack decided to try one of his spectacular scapings. One of the soldiers was playing the always-the-same horrible rythm with the drums. And apart form the soldiers, there were a lot of villagers expecting to have a bit of fun. Even the Governor was there, but this time he was not accompanied by his daughter (considering that Will was supposed to be hanged too, she obviously wouldn't want to see it). Jack thought it was ironic how much people were waiting for him to try another one of his tricks (either the soldiers to act or the villagers to have their fun), for this time he had no intention of doing anything. Reaching Will had been his only goal in life for the past month; and now Will, his love, his life, his hope, was not going to live much longer. And it was Jack's fault. How could he even consider wanting to live?  
  
He went up the stairs that led him to the gallows without any kind of resistence, and didn't make any move as the executioner put the noose around his neck. He was scared, and his bound hands kept sweating without him being able to do anything about it, but at the same time he just wanted everything to end, and quickly, for he didn't deserve to live any longer.  
  
The drums quit playing. The executioner looked at the Commodore, who has biting his lip nervously, waiting for a signal from him. Norrington sighed, and just when he was about to nodd at the hangman, he heard a bullet shot to the air as Will appeared from the jail with a pistol in his hand.  
  
'Ok, no one moves!' he shouted. 'Jack goes free right now or next time I'm aiming'  
  
All the soldiers began towards Will, in an attempt of disarming him.  
  
'Keep still!' Norrington shouted at his men, who immediately remained still as they looked at their leader. 'Turner, what's this all about? I would have thought you to be dead about now.'  
  
'Well, it looks as though you were wrong, for once, for I am perfectly alright' Will shouted confidently, but the Commodore could see otherwise. Will was having problems just standing up, much more shouting or trying to aim at something. However, he didn't say anything about it, and let the boy pretend.  
  
'Ok, Turner, what do you want?'  
  
'I just want you to free Jack right now and to let us go away with the Pearl.'  
  
'And why do you think I will do that?'  
  
Will seemed to get nervous for a moment, but as he looked around he saw a young child looking at him. He grabbed him and used him as a shield, as he pointed at his head with the pistol he had stolen at the jail.  
  
'Because otherwise I'm killing the boy.'  
  
Some of the citizens cried and murmured, afraid that the young man would carry out his threat. Will was sure he was getting away with it until he saw Norrington's eyes looking at him. The intense of that look make him shiver, as he could almost feel that the man was reading his mind, as he had never done before.  
  
And it was true that the Commodore was looking through Will's eyes and seeing what the others couldn't. The young man was not hurting that child, whatever happened, it was just a desperate strategy to run away. And that could be the key to stop the boy from running away with the pirate, as it would be as easy as to go to him and taking the child from him. That was what saddened Norrington the most: here there were a whole city that had known the boy since he was just a child and had arrived almost dead, having become an orphan and without anyone to go to. And absolutely no one knew or care to know the boy enough to know he would never hurt anyone on purpose, much less a child. The Commodore even looked for Mr. Brown in the crowd, and was appealed to see he couldn't care less about a dozen soldiers aiming at the boy who had worked with him for more than eight years and should have been like a son to him.  
  
Will's look was as intense as the Commodore as he held his gaze, reading his mind as well. He sensed the Commodore knew he was not going to hurt the child, but he couldn't think of another way of running away. But he saw something more on the other man's eyes: compassion. He understood at that moment how bad he had judged the man before, and he mentally asked him to help him under the condition he would never return to Port Royal.  
  
The Commodore looked at Will for one more second and then turned towards Jack.  
  
The pirate was still standing in the gallows, with the noose around his neck, not really understanding what was happening at that moment. Will looked alright, or as well as he could be under the circumstances. And he was trying to save him. Surely now he had a reason to live, for his love was alife and trying to save him! But he wasn't sure about what to do, so he dediced to wait until the Commodore decided, one way or the other. But he was not giving up. Boy, he was Captain Jack Sparrow!  
  
'Let Sparrow go!' The Commodore shouted to the executioner.  
  
'But Commodore...' Some of the soldiers protested.  
  
'We cannot endanger the life of this child!' The Commodore replied. 'Ok, Turner, name your conditions.'  
  
'Just one: no one will follow us as we return to the Pearl or we'll kill the boy. If you comply with this, we will leave the boy at the deck and we will go away without causing any harm.'  
  
'Ok. I'll give you ten minutes and then we will go to the deck. If the child is not there, I will go after you even if it means following you around the whole world and I will kill you with my bare hands, is that clear?'  
  
'I give you my word, the child will not get hurt if you don't follow us.'  
  
The Commodore nodded again to the executioner, who freed Jack of the noose and untied his hands. Jack didn't waste a moment and jumped down the gallows and ran towards Will. He grabbed the boy's arm and looked at him intently.  
  
'Are you alright?' He whispered in his ear, so no one apart from Will would hear him.  
  
'There's no time for that. Let's go away'  
  
And with no more words both men started running, with the child still in Will's arms and the pistol in his other hand.  
  
As soon as they were out of the citizens and soldiers sight, as they left the center of the village, Will's pretence of being alright gave away as his forces abandoned him as he fell to the floor, with the child still in his arms.  
  
'Will!' Jack cried as he ran back to the boy, frightened and surprised, as he had thought Will was not in such a bad state. Jack turned him around and disentangle his arms from around the child as he tried to lift him up. The child, seeing that he was now free, got up and he instantly started to run towards the city again.  
  
'Hey, boy!' shouted Jack, grabbing the pistol that had fallen to the floor and aiming at thim. 'Come back here or I'll kill you.'  
  
'No, Jack' Will pleaded, as he grabbed Jack's arm. 'Let him go, he is just a child.'  
  
'But he is our only guarantee, as soon as they see him free they will come for us!'  
  
'Then we'll have to be faster'  
  
'And how will that be, without you being able to run?'  
  
'I can run if you help me'  
  
'Will...'  
  
'Jack, please...'  
  
Oh my God, Jack thought, those eyes of him are my weak point. Will's eyes contained such an innocent sweetness that Jack felt he could really not denie him anything, specially now that he was hurt and that Jack still felt responsible.  
  
'Ok, boy, go'  
  
Jack didn't give any other look to the child as he turned to help Will stand again. Just as his hand brushed Will's shoulder he felt a wetness on his shirt, and to his horror he discovered that the wound was bleeding freely again.  
  
'Will, you're bleeding again'  
  
'I know, it must be from all the movement, and all the struggling with the child. Come on, let's not waste any time, we have to go and we have to go now.'  
  
'Put your arm around my shoulder and hold onto me for support.'  
  
Will did as he was told and he tried to stand up, but after all the running he was finding it very difficult just to move. And just to think that they had still some way to go until they arrived to the Pearl... but he was not giving up, not now that they were both alive and he was just about to make his dream come true and go away with his Jack. My God, Will thought, have I really said 'my Jack'?  
  
He finally stood up and with Jack's help they advanced some, but in much more slow progress than they'd wished, due to Will's injury, which was getting worse as it continued bleeding and Will's fever raised, almost making him delirious with pain. When they began to think they were going to make it, they heard some shouting and runing behind them, and they knew that the whole Port Royal's army was behind them.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
---- Ok, so did you like it? I hope so!! Ok, I have something to ask you: could anyone tell me if I'm doing a lot of mistakes with my languages? Nobody has told me anything so far, I guess that must be a good sign! Anyway, like always,  
  
Lauza: Thank you very much for your review! You made me very happy! Don't worry, I don't think I'm letting them die... and yeah, I suppose Jack will eventually tell Will how he feels... but I think Will knows it anyway... I hope you like this chapter too, and thank you very very much!!  
  
Captain Drew: Well... as always thank you very much!! Your reviews really help me a lot!! I hope you didn't grow tired of waiting for this new chapter!! I hope you liked this chapter too! And oh, by the way, I tried to revise my work, but if it's still very bad I would like you to tell me again, ok? Thank you very much!!  
  
Samantha: Thank you! As I told before, it was your review after so much time that encouraged me to go on with the story! I hope I didn't deceive you with this new chapter, so keep reading! And thanks!  
  
And to the rest... please enjoy and review! 


End file.
